Multi-projector systems have been developed to project multiple video images to a common display location, such as a screen or wall, to produce a composite display. A composite display is one in which a single image is produced using multiple projectors, with each projector producing a portion or component of the total image. These display systems can be configured to allow multiple sub-frames to overlap completely, not at all, or anything in between, or to provide multiple separate composite images. Yet another application for a multiple projector system is the production of three-dimensional (“3D”) stereoscopic images.
Multi-projector displays have been developed that use a camera to measure appropriate compensation parameters (e.g. geometry, color, luminance, etc) to form a seamless image. The compensation parameters are estimated from camera measurements taken typically at only one viewpoint. However, significant artifacts in the form of over-compensation can appear for screens that are non-Lambertian (e.g. gain>1) and for viewing angles different from the camera position, thereby diminishing the perceived image quality and usefulness of such a display. This observation can be true for many sorts of multi-projector displays, including front-projected, rear-projected, and stereoscopic 3-D displays.